Surprise
by Selann Yui
Summary: Euh... Une petite surprise pour Draco qui a du mal à encaisser... Le pauvre Ryry en fait les frais... [One Shot]


**Salut ! Bon alors ceci est un One Shot assez long… Pour tout vous dire, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux… **

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas… Faut bien le dire…**

**Bref, je suis en train de taper la suite de « un bébé parmi les Serpentards » et j'espère pouvoir la mettre en ligne ce soir aussi… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Surprise**

Ca y est, la guerre est définitivement finie… Elle n'est plus notre présent… Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué Voldemort comme l'avait prédit la prophétie… Ca va faire deux mois déjà qu'il n'est plus…. Dumbledore vient de nous annoncer que les derniers mangemorts viennent d'être arrêté… Enfin… Enfin, je vais pouvoir vivre sans craindre que quelqu'un ne m'attaque au détour d'une rue… Je vais pouvoir sortir sans qu'un véritable commando ne me protège… Tout le monde est heureux ce soir… Même les Serpentards, pourtant beaucoup d'entre eux sont fils ou filles de mangemorts… Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cette guerre… Mais ce soir… Pour un court instant, c'est une gaîté sereine qui règne dans la grande salle… Tout le monde fait la fête ce soir… Mon amour aussi… Je le regarde, il est si beau… Il rie avec ses amis…

Dumbledore parle, je ne l'écoute pas tout à la contemplation de mon petit ami et à mon estomac qui crie famine… J'ai hâte que la nourriture apparaisse enfin dans les grands plats dorés… Il se tait enfin et tape dans ses mains afin de faire apparaître l'objet de ma convoitise… J'ai si faim… La soupière de devant moi se remplit aussitôt. Je tends la main vers la louche afin de me servir. Ma main reste en suspend au dessus de la soupière, la louche pleine.

- Harry ? Ca va pas ?

- T'es tout blanc…

- …Vais vomir !

Je pars en courant une main plaquée sur la bouche… Un silence se fait dans la salle alors que je passe la porte.

J'arrive de justesse jusqu'aux toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Harry ! Harry !

- Ca… Va…

La bile remonte dans ma gorge et je dois me pencher à nouveau sur la cuvette. Derrière la porte, j'entends Ron faire les cents pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On se serait cru de retour à l'époque où tu faisais les cauchemars sur Voldy…

- C'est… Pas… Ca…

- Ouais… J'sais bien…

- Ca… Va… Aller… T'inquiète…

- Ouais… J'reviens quand même… Mais là, 'Mione va nous défoncer la porte si je vais pas la rassurer…

Je souris à cette idée… Je crois que la nausée est passée mais le goût âpre de la bile me reste dans la bouche. Je m'essuie la bouche et me relève. J'ouvre la porte et vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand je relève la tête, je peux voir mon reflet dans la glace. Les mèches de ma frange sont un peu mouillées et me collent au front. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu m'arriver ? Jamais encore je n'avais vomi rien qu'en voyant de la nourriture… Surtout quand j'ai une faim de loup… C'est peut être ça… J'avais trop faim et mon estomac n'a pas… Non, c'est pas logique… Enfin bon, c'est passé maintenant… Heureusement, je ne me voyais pas annuler mon RDV de ce soir pour des nausées…

Quand je sors des toilettes, je suis assailli par une brunette aux instincts de mère poule.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as fait peur… Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

- Je crois p…

- Non, tu n'en as pas… Mais tu vas tout de même aller te coucher tout de suite ! Je te prête ma chambre de préfète en chef pour que tu sois tranquille, je ne te vois pas rester avec ces grands idiots…

- Je vois Ron se renfrogner au « grands idiots » mais il n'a pas le temps d'en placer une…

- … Il faut que tu te reposes…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !

- Mais je peux pas…

- 'Mione… Il a un RDV ce soir.

Merci Ron, tu me sauves !

- Tant pis ! Et puis, pour une fois, il faudra qu'il se déplace !

- Mais…

- Allez va te coucher tout de suite !

- Mais et…

- Je m'en occupe…

Maman, j'ai peur…

Obéissant tout de même à mon amie, je vais me coucher dans sa chambre. Un peu plus tard, beaucoup plus tard d'après moi, mais la pendule n'est pas d'accord… Bref, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je vois mon amour entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Sais pas… Quand j'ai vu la soupe et surtout quand je l'ai senti j'ai eu envie de vomir alors au lieu de remplir un peu plus la soupière, j'ai préféré aller aux toilettes…

- Tu as bien fait… C'est bizarre quand même… C'était la même soupe que d'habitude pourtant…

- Oui… j'sais pas…

Il m'embrasse et je réponds au baiser… J'aime tellement quand il m'embrasse… C'est si doux… Il est si doux avec moi… Tout le contraire des seuls moments que nous avons partagés pendant près de 6 ans…

- Draco…

- Hum Harry ?

- Non rien… C'est rien…

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il se calle contre moi… Nous sommes bien ainsi… J'aimerais que ça dure toujours…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Harry ! Va voir Mme Pomfresh !

- Mais ça va passer 'Mione…

- Oui bien sur ! Tu m'a déjà dis ça la semaine dernière !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, tu vas à l'infirmerie tout de suite où je t'y traîne d'une façon que tu préfèrerais éviter je suis sûre…

- Ca va, ça va… J'y vais…

Je m'éloigne de mon amie. Je ne vois pas ce qui la gêne. Bon c'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien depuis une semaine mais quand même… Bon c'est vrai aussi que j'ai vomi sur les pieds de Snape… Bon d'accord, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ce problème…

- Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plait…

- Oh Harry… Ca ne va pas ?

- Justement… Non… Depuis quelque temps je… Comment dire, je… Je vomis assez souvent…

- Je vois venez par là, je vais vous ausculter…

- Merci…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'erre dans les couloirs… C'est pas possible… C'est pas vrai… Elle s'est sûrement trompée… Non, pourtant elle m'a montré le test… Non, mais… Il faut que je le dise à Dray… Oui, ce soir, j'en parlerais à Dray… Mais comment je vais lui dire ? Il ne va jamais me croire… Jamais… Comment pourrait-il me croire d'ailleurs… J'y crois à peine moi-même…

Je suis soudain attiré dans un recoin.

- Dray !

Il m'embrasse et m'entraîne vers une salle vide non loin de là.

- Je…

- Shhh…

Il me bâillonne de ses lèvres mais je ne me laisse pas faire… Puisqu'on est là, autant lui en parler tout de suite…

- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ben euh…

« _Les préfets en chef, Hermione GRANGER et Draco MALFOY sont demandés par le professeur MacGonagall en salle de métamorphose… »_

- Désolé 'Ry, le devoir m'appelle… Dans ma chambre ce soir ça va ?

- Ou… Oui…

Et il part… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire… Il faut absolument que je lui dise ce soir…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- QUOI ! Mais comment ça a pu arriver !

Mais pourquoi il hurle ? Je… Je voudrais comprendre…

- Enfin Dray, je… Je ne sais…

- Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même !

Quoi ! Mais… Ce n'est tout de même pas… ma faute !

- Mais…

- Un bébé mais tu te fiches de moi !

- Tu… Tu n'en veux… Pas ?

- Non !

Je ne peux pas y croire… Moi qui me faisais une telle joie… Moi qui…

- Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin !

Non… Non… Pas ça…

- Je… Tu… Désolé…

J'ai mal… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagi comme ça… Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Pourquoi ? … Il ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin… Pourquoi Dray ?... En fait… En fait, je sais… J'ai compris… Je comprends… Désolé Dray… Désolé d'être tombé amoureux de toi… Désolé de t'aimer… désolé…

Je cours droit devant moi… Les larmes me piquent les yeux mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je me suis mépris sur ses sentiments, c'est ma faute… Si je… Je n'aurais pas du m'attacher… Je n'aurais pas du… Mes pas m'ont guidés dans le parc, devant moi, dans l'étendue de neige, je vois la maisonnette d'Hagrid… Non, je ne peux pas aller lui parler… Pas avec lui… Je veux que personne ne sache… Non, personne ne doit savoir ce que je ressens… Personne ne le saura… Personne…

Je contourne la maisonnette en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne me remarque et je pénètre dans la forêt interdite. Toujours plus loin… Draco ne m'aime pas… Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je n'étais qu'une passade… Je ne l'ai pas compris… Il fait froid… La neige s'est remise à tomber… Je vois quelques flocons réussirent à atteindre le sol… Je suis transi de froid, je ne sens plus mes doigts ni mes pieds d'ailleurs… A quoi bon… Draco ne m'aime pas… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long dans la neige… Je ne peux pas me relever… J'ai trop froid… J'ai froid… J'ai mal… Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi ? Moi je t'aime… Je t'aime… Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues à présent, je ne peux plus les retenir… J'ai froid… J'ai sommeil aussi… Pourquoi ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ah… Vous revenez à vous…

- Professeur… Snape ?

- Hé oui… Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dans la…

- Je… Non, pourquoi vous… Je ne veux pas rester ici… Laissez moi !

- Non…

- Mais je vous dis de me lâcher…

- Si vous voulez mais…

Il me lâche enfin, j'essaye de prendre mes distances mais je n'en ai eu pas la force… Mes jambes fléchissent sous moi… Il me rattrape juste avant que je ne percute le sol, passant un de ses bras autour de ma taille, il me soutient. Ca me répugne de l'avouer mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ne croyez pas que cela me plait de vous tenir si près de moi mais vous ne pouvez manifestement pas tenir debout…

- Je…

- Et oui, Potter… Pas de chance… Vous auriez sûrement préféré que j'envoie Draco me chercher ces…

- Non ! Pas Draco ! Pas Draco !

- Mais enfin…

- Pas lui !

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure… Je me sentais faiblir… Je ne voulais, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui… Je ne dois pas pleurer devant lui… Pas devant lui…

- Alors Mme Pomfresh ?

Il est encore là… Pourquoi lui ? Mon esprit est brouillé mais je sais que c'est encore lui !

- Il va se remettre… Vous l'avez trouvé à temps… Un peu plus et il mourrait de froid…

Pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé ?

- Je ne vous dis pas ma surprise quand au lieu de trouver les racines dont j'ai besoin, j'ai découvert Mr Potter…

- Je comprends bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ?

- Il pleurait… Quand je l'ai trouvé ses joues ruisselaient de larmes…

Pourquoi il a vu ça ! Pourquoi !

- Il nous le dira quand il se réveillera… Oui… Le plus important c'est qu'ils se portent bien tous les deux…

- Tous… les… DEUX ?

Je retiens un sourire narquois… Sa voix est montée dans l'aigu… je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible à ce point…

- Oui… Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire mais…

Non, ne lui dites pas je ne veux pas que…

- J'ai compris… Enfin, je crois… Croyez-vous que ce soit cela qui l'a rendu ainsi ?

- Non, quand je le lui ai appris ce tantôt, il semblait surpris mais heureux…

- Il s'est donc passé quelque chose… Il va falloir le découvrir…

Non, vous ne le découvrirez pas ! Personne ne saura ! Je ne veux pas !

- Oui.

- Pro… Profe…sseur…

- Harry, vous reprenez enfin conscience… s'exclama Mme Pomfresh… Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez… Il ne faut pas faire ça… Surtout maintenant…

- Je ne… Je ne le… Veux pas.

- Comment ? Mais…

- Je n… en veux… pas…

Je n'en veux plus… Pas maintenant que Dray n'est plus avec moi… Je n'en veux pas…

- Mais enfin Harry…

- Je ne… peux pas…

- Je… Je suis désolée Harry mais…

Que va-t-il encore m'arriver ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas… Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire… Non, je ne veux pas…

- Laissez moi… Et… Et, je ne… Veux pas… De ce bébé.

- Harry même si je le voulais je ne… Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez…

- Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas… le… L'enlever ?

- Non… L'avortement est possible quand c'est une femme qui porte le bébé… On a pas encore trouvé comment faire pour un homme…

- Mais, je ne… Je ne peux pas… Non…

- Désolé Harry…

- Laissez moi ! Laissez moi, je vous dis !

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Et dire que j'étais si heureux quand elle me l'a dit cet après midi… Comment les choses ont-elles pu se dégrader aussi vite ! Comment ! D'ailleurs je connais la réponse… Inutile de me torturer l'esprit, mon univers s'est écroulé quand je l'ai dit à Draco… Dray… Je sens de nouveau les larmes coulées le long de mes joues, je tourne la tête, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient… J'entends Mme Pomfresh faire un mouvement vers moi et puis Snape se met à parler.

- Laissez Pompom… Allez vous reposer, je vais m'en occuper…

- Bien, mais ne le martyrisez pas !

- Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça…

Mme Pomfresh s'éloigne, Snape s'assoit, j'entends le lit d'à côté grincé sous son poids.

- Pourquoi restez vous là ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi… me répond-t-il calmement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Et pourquoi m'avez-vous ramasser !

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que vous êtes vous…

Je me tourne vers lui… Serais-je en train d'avoir une conversation… euh, intime avec mon très détesté depuis toujours professeur de potion…

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je ne vous comprends pas !

- Pareil pour moi… Pourquoi donc avez fait cette promenade sans vous couvrir davantage ?

- Je ne me promenais pas figurez vous !

- Je m'en doutais un peu mais… Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors alors ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Oh que si ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes encore un élève et primo les élèves n'ont pas à se promener la nuit, deusio, ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite… où vous vous trouviez il me semble.

- La raison ne vous regarde pas.

- Peut être mais je veux la connaître.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

- Comme bon vous semble mais, je soupçonne Mr Malfoy d'être derrière cette « promenade »…

Je me crispe au nom de Malfoy et Snape est bien trop heureux de le remarquer…

- … Ai-je donc touché un point sensible ?

- Laissez moi.

- On dirait bien…

- Partez. Je voudrais me reposer.

- Oh que non. J'ai peut être été… dur avec vous… et je ne vous aime pas mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un élève dans un état tel que le votre seul.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles… Snape aurait-il un cœur ?

- Mais… laissez… Moi…

Non, je ne veux pas faiblir… Et pourtant ma voix me trahit, elle devient de plus en plus faible…

- Moins convaincant tout d'un coup…

- Je ne veux pas… de ce bébé !

- Il est trop tard pour y penser maintenant.

- Mais… Je n'ai jamais voulu… Je n'ai jamais pensé que… que je pourrais…

- Je m'en doute et de toute façon… Vous n'auriez rien pu y faire… La recherche dans ce domaine est très peu avancée…

- Super…

Ma voix est amère, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ma vie est un enfer… On peut pas faire pire… Je suis maudit !

- Vous devez penser à ce que vous allez faire maintenant…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! Je suis un homme ! J'attends un enfant ! Et comble de malchance, le père ne veut pas en entendre parler !

- Ah… Nous y voilà…

Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'peux être con quand même !

- …Donc Draco… Je suppose que c'est lui le père…

Je hoche la tête, non mais l'idée que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ne lui a tout de même pas traversé l'esprit !

- … Il ne veut pas en entendre parler ?

- Non. Mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Ah nous voilà repartis… Changeons donc de sujet… Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Partir.

- Où ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ?

- …

- Bien… Que de projets…

- Laissez moi.

- Vous n'avez que ça à la bouche ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas… De votre… Aide…

Mais non, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas pleurer ! Pourquoi je pleure ! Il a l'air dépité par mes larmes… Faible consolation !

- Allons… Vous allez voir… Ca va s'arranger…

Non mais je rêve ! Et d'un, je sanglote comme une collégienne ! Et de deux, le prof que-je-déteste-le-plus-au-monde-et-même-que-c'est-dans-mes-gênes me console ! J'vais devenir dingue…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ca va bientôt faire trois mois que je me suis installé ici… Je ne pouvais pas rester à Poudlard… Ici au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur moi jour et nuit… Je ne dis pas qu'à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un pour me coucouner mais… Je n'aurais pas pu… Je n'aurais pas pu y rester et LE voir… Je suis lâche, je me suis enfui pour éviter la douleur de le voir… mais je souffre de ne pas le voir… Paradoxal, non ? Mais tout le monde m'aide ici… Et puis, même si je ne suis plus à Poudlard, je vois mes amis… Ils ont très bien pris la chose eux… Et ils me soutiennent autant qu'ils le peuvent… Hermione est une vraie mère poule, c'est parfois dur d'être enceint mais alors quand elle est là c'est pire que tout… Le pire c'est que même quand elle est pas là, il y a quelqu'un pour la remplacer… Mikaëla Snape… Hé oui, je vis chez elle depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard… C'est Sev' qui en a décidé ainsi bien que j'y sois plus qu'opposé au début ! Il m'y a forcé et m'a fait enménagé chez lui… enfin chez sa mère vu que chez lui c'est les cachots de Poudlard. Je ne devrais peut être pas dire ça mais… Il me fait souvent pensé à Sirius… Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi… ouvert que lui.

- Harry ?

- Oui Mikaëla ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je… J'écrivais…

- Oh tu projettes toujours d'écrire tous les jours dans ce bouquin pour qu'il te reste une trace…

- Oui… Bien que la « trace » comme vous dites aura deux bras, deux jambes et une tête…

- Oui mais… Peut être qu'il ou elle voudra le lire…

- Jamais !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est… C'est personnel.

- Tu verras que tu changeras d'avis…

- Sûrement pas.

Je la vois sortir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres… Ca m'énerve de savoir qu'elle a sûrement raison ! Et pourtant… Je voudrais que mon bébé ne lise jamais ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il lise ma souffrance… Je veux qu'il ait toujours une bonne image de son père même si celui-ci ne veut pas le voir… Je veux que Draco soit un dieu pour lui car comme tous les dieux, il lui sera inaccessible. N'est-ce pas mon bébé ? Mais tu m'auras moi… Et moi, je t'aime déjà énormément… Et puis tu auras Tonton Sev', Tonton Ron et puis Tatie 'Mione… Et Grand-mère Mikaëla aussi… Tu auras des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi… Même si tu n'as qu'un papa… Je roule mon parchemin… Je n'écrirais plus rien aujourd'hui… Le reste n'appartient qu'à moi…Qu'à moi…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai si mal tout à coup ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Mikaëla ! MIKAELA !

- Oh mon dieu, Harry…

- Qu'est-ce… qu'il… y a ? Je…

- Harry… Le… Le bébé doit commencer à bouger et… à donner des coups…

- Et… Alors ?

- Tu… Tu es un homme…

- Ca, je crois que je le savais déjà !

- Tu es un homme donc… Ton corps n'est pas fait pour ça… Le bébé doit heurter tes organes comme ton foie, ta rate et autre… Je ne sais pas trop… Mais c'est sans gravité rassure-toi… Mme Pomfresh m'avait prévenu… Ca te fait juste…

- Super MAL EUH !

- Euh… Oui…

Je suis plié en deux dans mon lit, incapable de bouger. Mikaëla est impuissante et elle s'en veut, je le vois dans ses yeux.

- Je vais… appeler Sev', il va… Il va te préparer une potion anti-douleur.

- Non… Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… je… Ca… Pourrait faire… Du mal… Au bébé…

- Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

- Je… ne veux… pas faire de… Mal à mon bébé !

- Je comprends… Mais…

- Ne… T'inquiètes pas… J'ai supporté pire…

Elle sort de ma chambre me laissant seul avec ma douleur. Peut m'importe de souffrir… Je commence à en voir l'habitude maintenant…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

_- Donc, vous mettez la racine de mandragore dans la potion une fois que vous l'avez coupé en très fins morceaux carrés…_

_- Severus !_

_- Maman !_

_La classe étouffa un éclat de rire devant la mine plus que surprise du professeur._

_- Le cours est terminé…Décrivez moi les effets de cette potion…deux rouleaux minimum pour demain._

_Les élèves notèrent à regret leur devoir et sortirent alors que Snape se dirigeait vers sa mère._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, maman ?_

_- Severus, c'est Harry, il…_

_- Harry ?s'exclama une voix derrière eux._

_- Miss Granger…_

_- Professeur nous…_

_- Oui, je sais nous y allons…_

_- Je… Je vous rejoins, je vais… Je vais porter nos cartables dans la salle commune… murmura Ron._

_- Bien…A tout à l'heure…_

_- A tout à l'heure…_

_Les trois autres partirent alors que Ron sortait de la salle ayant abandonné les sacs sur un bureau non loin de là. Il parcourut la moitié du château et trouva Draco dans la bibliothèque où les Serpentards travaillaient. Il s'avança vers le blond et lui demanda le plus poliment possible de venir, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire._

_- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler, Weasel ? demanda sarcastiquement Draco._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix, Malfoy._

_- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve notre petit Weasel ?_

_Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner à la remarque moqueuse et Ron serra les poings de rage._

_- Tant pis pour toi, Malfoy. Tu aurais dû me suivre._

_Ron avait parlé calmement et un lourd silence s'installa._

_- Bien, viens Weasley. Céda Draco en entraînant Ron dehors._

_- Bien, même plus de Weasel… Tu fais des progrès… Aurais-tu quelque chose sur la conscience ?_

_- Tais-toi et avance._

_Draco et Ron sortirent de la bibliothèque sous l'œil sévère de Mme Pince._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Draco une fois qu'ils furent dans un coin tranquille._

_- Tu t'en fous vraiment ? lâcha Ron._

_- Quoi ? De quoi me parles-tu ?_

_- Tu te fiches de moi ! De Harry, bien sur ! Tu veux que je te parler de qui ? Neville peut être…_

_- Hum… Ca pourrait être intéressant… murmura Draco en ayant l'air de réfléchir._

_- Cesse et réponds à ma question !_

_- Laisse-moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher._

_**- QUOI !**_

_- Je… Je n'ai rien à me reprocher… Maintenant, laisse-moi, on a un devoir de potion au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !_

_- T'es qu'un connard !_

_Ron avait hurlé et accompagnant l'insulte, son poing s'écrasa sur la joue pale de Draco qui recula sous l'impact. Ron partit furieux laissant Draco hébété, une main sur sa joue qui commençait à bleuir._

_« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur.

- Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Aussi bien que possible… Surtout depuis que Mme Pomfresh est venue.

- Pfff… Ce ne fut pas de tout repos ! Vous pouvez remercier Severus aussi car s'il ne m'avait pas aidé à trouver cette potion, vous souffriez encore…

- Merci Mme Pomfresh… murmura Harry avec un sourire.

L'infirmière rougit, jamais je ne lui ai dit merci comme ça… Dumbledore me regarde mais son visage se ferme. Je sens que ce qu'il va me dire ne va pas me plaire…

- Harry, je pense que…

- Oui ?

- Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard.

- Mais… Professeur ! gémis-je.

- Non, je ne peux pas rentrer ! Je ne veux pas LE revoir !

- Pas de mais, tu rentres à Poudlard avec nous… Tu auras ton appartement, tu seras libre de sortir quand tu le désires et d'aller ou tu veux mais je pense que tu devrais te rapprocher de Mme Pomfresh… Si tu as un problème, elle pourra t'aider plus facilement si tu es là-bas…

- Mais…

- Il a raison Harry…

- Mikaëla ?

- Tu dois rentrer…

- Mais je ne veux pas vous laissez…

- Mais qui te dit que je reste ici ? Je suis impliquée maintenant, je viens avec toi !

Je souris et cède. Dans quelques jours je vais rentrer… Je vais devoir affronter ma plus grande peur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

- Te voila installer Harry…

- C'est super mais… Je n'avais pas connaissance de ça…

- Ce sont des passages qui sont encore secrets… sourit Dumbledore.

J'aime bien quand il a cette tête de grand père de choc…

- … Même qu'il y a mieux que la télé moldue ! Mais faut pas le dire à Pompom, elle me tuerait…

- Hein ?

- Regarde.

Il me fait regarder… un miroir !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ! Que je contemple mais kilos en trop !

- Non, Harry, regarde bien…

Je fixe mon regard sur le miroir et un couloir apparu. C'est pas possible, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé ?

- Professeur ? C'est… Quoi ?

- Un miroir magique…

- Sans blague…

- … Vous pouvez voir ce que vous voulez à l'intérieur du château…

J'ai percé le don de double vue de Dumbledore ! Un miroir espion !

- Merci Professeur.

- Monsieur le directeur, j'espère pour vous que ce miroir n'est pas celui auquel je pense… murmura Pompom.

- Mais non voyons… C'est un simple miroir…

- Il y a intérêt… Nous allons les laisser se reposer maintenant… Allez sortez…

- A bientôt Harry…

- Au revoir Professeur.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous sortis, je peux enfin ranger mes affaires personnelles. Une fois que c'est fait, je jette un œil sur le miroir.

Non, c'est pas possible pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui ! J'étais maudit ! Je détournais les yeux mais pas très longtemps, une marque sur la joue de mon amour m'interpella. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de la discussion qu'il avait avec Blaise.

_- Allez Dray, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_- Mais je veux savoir !_

_- Et bien tu vas être déçu parce que je ne te le dirais pas !_

_- Oh que si… Parce que je n'ignore pas tout quand même…_

_Draco devint livide et se retourna vers son ami._

_- Et que sais-tu ?_

_- Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un Dray…_

_- C'est pas si facile…_

- …_Allez, parle, tu verras ça ira mieux après…_

_- Mais… Je… Je…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Laisse-moi._

_Draco partit en courant laissant Blaise songeur. Ce dernier murmura :_

_- Je sais ce que tu as Draco, mais tu agis mal… Tu souffres et lui aussi…_

Cette fois je délaisse le miroir pour de bon. Draco souffre et en fait souffrir un autre par son attitude… Draco fait souffrir quelqu'un d'autre et lui aussi souffre… Draco a quelqu'un d'autre… Il me semble que mon cœur va éclater… Je me jette sur le lit en pleurs et finis par m'endormir, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur mes joues.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

_(Un peu plus loin dans le château)_

_- Draco ! Attends !_

_- Laisse-moi Pansy._

_- Voyons Drakichou, laisse-moi parler…_

_- Non ! Tu me laisses et tu vas te faire voir enfin si quelqu'un est assez courageux pour te regarder sans vomir !_

_- Mais…_

_Mais Draco était déjà parti, un peu plus loin, il trouva la porte des appartements de Snape ouvert. Il se tapit contre le mur essayant de passer inaperçu mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, un nom le stoppa._

_- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Harry, Maman ?_

_- Oui… Enfin j'espère… Il souffre encore…_

_- Je sais mais il refuse notre aide sur ce point._

_- Je sais…_

_Draco partit en courant une seule pensée résonnant dans sa tête « Harry était de retour à Poudlard ». Il rentra directement dans sa chambre et ne trouva pas extraordinaire d'y trouver Blaise._

_- Blaise ! C'est horrible, IL est de retour ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_- D'abord, calme-toi._

_- Ouais… T'as raison…_

_- Ensuite explique-moi le pourquoi de ta déprime de ces derniers mois… Même si je sais que la cause se nomme Harry Potter…_

_- Il est parti… C'est ma faute… Je l'ai mal pris… Quand il me l'a dit, j'ai eu peur… J'ai crié… J'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Et il est parti…_

_- Bon passons à un autre point… Le bleu ?_

_- Weasley… Il l'a vengé… Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin… Réaction normale de protection je suppose…_

_- Bien et… Ta… Ton attitude de tout à l'heure ?_

_- Il est revenu ! Il est à Poudlard, c'est Snape qui l'a dit !_

_- Bien et maintenant ?_

_- Maintenant quoi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_- Euh… Ben… _

_- D'accord… Besoin d'aide ?_

_- Non, je… Si…_

_- Je vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir et toi… Réfléchis à ton attitude et à ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire pour te faire pardonner !_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

Quelqu'un toque à la porte… J'ai la flemme d'aller ouvrir… Non, d'un chien ce que je peux me sentir lourd… J'ai sommeil en plus mais quelle idée de réveiller un homme enceint en pleine sieste de 18 h !

Je me lève avec difficulté, et me dirige vers la porte.

- Qui est là ? demandai –je.

- C'est… C'est Blaise Zanbini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Comment sais-tu que…

- Peu importe… Je sais… Je… Je peux entrer ?

- Pourquoi ? lâchai-je sur mes gardes.

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Et te foutre de moi ?

- Non… Juste te parler…

- Harry ? Qui s'est ?

- Euh… Euh… Un… Ami, mais il repassera il a cours…

- Et Potter… On a plus cours à l'heure qu'il est !

- Mais Harry…

- Un cours de… soutien… Il aide les premières années…

- C'est un bon garçon alors… N'oublie pas que tu dois rester coucher le plus de temps possible…

- Oui, oui, je sais…

- Potter ! Potter ! T'es toujours là ?

- Oui… Reviens vers… euh… 23 h, je serais seul… Le mot de passe est… Omnia vincit amor (1)…

- D'accord… Bon ben… Je vais… donner ce cours de… soutien !

Je l'entends s'éloigner… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de donner le mot de passe de mon appartement à un serpentard ! Je suis fou… Mon pauvre bébé, Papa est fou ! J'attends avec anxiété son retour… S'il revient bien sur… Je… Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance… Il va revenir… Je me couche… Mes « mère-poule puissance mille » vont pas tarder à faire leur ronde… Mikaëla… C'est bon… 'Mione… Et de deux… Pompom maintenant… Ca y est, elles sont toutes passées… Je reste sous la couette… Il a le mot de passe de toute façon…

22h58… Il ne devrait plus tarder… 23h… enfin, c'est l'heure… je me redresse sur mon lit et fixe l'endroit où dois se trouver la porte logiquement… 23h13… je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un serpentard… Je me recouche avec rage, tournant le dos au réveil… J'entends soudain des bruissements de tissu… La porte a été ouverte aussi… Un murmure… Des… Des protestations étouffées je crois…

- Harry ? T'es là ?

- C'est Blaise… Mais… Ils sont deux !

- Oui, dis-je méfiant.

- J'ai fait ma BA, je vous laisse…

Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit là ? Sa BA ? Nous laisse ?

- Bon courage…

A qui il murmure CA bon sang ! Ma baguette mais où est-elle ?

- 'Tain !

La porte se referme et je suis toujours dans le noir le plus total… Putain de baguette, jamais là quand on en a besoin !

- Besoin de lumière non ?

Cette… Cette voix… Non, c'est pas possible !

- Lumos…

Je vois la lumière se répandre dans la chambre éclairant son visage… Ce visage auquel j'ai tant rêvé… Ces yeux brillent…

- Que… Que fais-tu là ?

- Je… Je…

- Doucement, il ne faut pas LES réveiller…

Il s'approche… Aaahhh mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire euh ? D'abord, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer ! J'arrive pas !

- Désolé…

Il s'assoit sur le lit près de moi alors que je me recroqueville dans un coin. Je vois son visage se crisper à mon geste mais il ne dit rien.

- Je l'ai mérité… J'ai mérité ton mépris… Ta haine… Je suis venu pour… C'est Blaise qui m'a traîné…

L'a… Traîné !

- Si tu… Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Dis-je d'un ton froid. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Draco.

- Ca aussi, je l'ai mérité…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

- … Harry, je… Je… Désolé… Désolé…

- Dra… Draco ?

- Pardonne-moi Harry, je… Je suis un imbécile !

Draco…

- Je… J'ai pris peur quand… quand tu m'as dit pour ce bébé… C'était trop tôt ! Enfin, je… Je ne sais pas… Ca m'a effrayé… Je n'étais pas prêt… et je n'ai pas réalisé que ça ne m'arrivait pas qu'à moi… Toi aussi, tu… enfin bref, je n'ai agi que par égoïsme… et par peur aussi… Excuse-moi Harry… Si tu le peux…

Draco… Alors c'était ça…

- Draco… Drac… Dray…

Je me jette dans ses bras quémandant un câlin. Sur ses joues pâles de longs filets de cristal s'écoulent et je ne le veux pas… pas maintenant…

- Tu… Tu… Dray ça veut dire que…

- Oui, Harry… Je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant… Comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà… Si tu le veux bien sur…

- Oui… Oui… Oh Dray…

- Excuse ma bêtise Harry… J'ai été bête…

- Peu importe… Maintenant tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…

- Mais je t'ai fait souffrir… Je…

- Shhh…

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

- … C'est oublier Dray, maintenant il va falloir élever cet enfant c'est ce à quoi il faut penser… Le reste est derrière nous…

Je remplace mon index par mes lèvres et savoure notre baiser. Dray n'a pas changé… Il est toujours aussi doux…

- Euh… Par contre…

- Oui ?

- Fait attention à Ron… Il risque de te…

- Menacer ?

- Oui.

- Frapper si je te fais du mal ?

- Oui.

- T'inquiète, j'ai déjà expérimenté et je ne souhaite pas recommencer…

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là ? Déjà expérimenté ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Dray, qu'est-ce que…

Draco a les joues très rouges et fixe les draps qui me recouvrent.

- … Tu… Tu peux… Euh… Enfin…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Il se penche et colle sa joue au renflement de mon ventre. Il a un sourire si beau à ce moment…

- Aïe euh !

Je souris et me mets carrément à rire devant la tête de Dray. Le bébé lui a donné un coup et il se frotte le joue, une moue adorable sur le visage. Je plante mes poings au creux de mes hanches et dit, l'air faussement sévère :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il te pardonnera comme ça si ?

Il continue de bouder un peu alors que mon fou rire s'intensifie, il est vraiment mignon comme ça… Mon rire stoppe net quand Drago se penche de nouveau sur mon ventre.

- Excuse-moi mon petit ange… Excuse-moi de t'avoir laisser… Toi et ton papa… Je ne le referais plus, promis… Alors tu me pardonnes ?

Il repose sa joue contre moi et le bébé cesse de s'agiter.

- Je crois… qu'il est d'accord… murmurai-je tout en caressant les cheveux de Dray qui finit par s'endormir comme ça…

Nous allons devenir une vraie famille maintenant… Je ne suis plus seul… Dray est avec moi… Et nous serons heureux… J'en suis convaincu…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques mois plus tard, le grand manoir Malfoy respirait la joie. Draco et moi, nous sommes fiancés et le bébé est né, il y a quelques jours… Aujourd'hui, nous rentrons tous les trois dans notre maison… Tous les trois, nous allons faire revivre le sombre manoir, c'est ce que je me suis promis…

**FIN**

**Et voila, j'ai fini… J'espère que ça vous plait… J'ai pensé à ça en regardant un film avec ma sœur… On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs puisque le film n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui est écrit dans cette fic… Bref, un petit mot de vous me ferait bien plaisir pour savoir si j'écoute mes idées et que j'écris sur un coup de tête… Ou que je continue plutôt mes autres fics… A vous de voir… Et de me le dire… Mais bon, maintenant, je vais me remettre aux autres…**

**Pour info, (1) c'est-à-dire "_Omnia vincit amor"_ ça veut dire : l'amour triomphe de tout.**

**Selann.**


End file.
